


A Sparrow's Song

by Spirited_Goat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirited_Goat/pseuds/Spirited_Goat
Summary: Lelani Hale was still only a girl when she was saved from a shipwreck by Governor Weatherby Swann and adopted into the Swann household as one of his own. Lelani loved her adopted sister Elizabeth and the kindness of Mr. Swann, aswell as the now 'proper' life she lived as a real lady but something inside her has always strived for the freedom of the open sea.   Pirate blood ran through her veins after all.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow & Original Female Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies!!!
> 
> So this is something different aswell as my first post but it's been screaming at me from the back of my mind for a while now, ever since I decided to binge watch all the POTC movies again!! {Also I'm so sorry if my writing is sloppy, I've been going through a major depressive episode again...hence the comfort watching of POTC uwu}

PROLOGUE

"Look there...on the piece of wood...it looks like a person!" one of the crew mates called out.

"Man overboard!" another voice yelled as the ship neared the wreckage of what once too was a ship. "It seems to be a young girl!" another voice belted out.

"For Pete's sake, pull her up" Governor Swann commanded to the men running about on deck.

"Is she still alive?" the first mate asked as the governor stepped closer to the lifeless figure of a young girl now laying on the deck. Governor Swann pressed two fingers against the girl's neck leaning in to hear for some sign of life. The girl quickly sat up coughing out excess water. "Thank God" the governor sighed in relief, squeezing the girl's shoulder. 

"What is your name, dear girl" governor Swann asked in a gentle tone, wrapping the soaked girl in one of the crew members' uniforms. The girl looked up at the crowd of men surrounding her, "Lelani...Lelani Hale" she answered in a weak voice. "Do you have any parents?" the governor asked furrowing his brow. The girl merely looked back at what was left of the ship and shook her head in response. "These blasted pirates! Each of those scallywags shall pay!" a crewmate shouted as the rest chimed in to the cheering 

"It's incredible bad luck to have a woman on board...especially a half drowned one, I..." a man's voice called. "Master Gibbs! Get back to your post and leave the poor girl be" the first mate cut the man off, helping Lelani to her feet to escort her into one of the cabins. 

Following the Governor, Lelani looked back at the wreck watching as the Black sails from a mysterious ship disappeared into the fog.

"Now, miss Hale...do you have anywhere to stay perhaps?" the governor asked sitting infront of where Lelani was seated on the bed, shivering. The girl once again just shook her head, "Not too much of a talker? But if it suites you, You'd be most welcome to come stay with me and my daughter Elizabeth." the Governor stated sincerely. "I'd like that" Lelani remarked looking up at Mr Swann. "Then it's settled. Now get some rest" The governor declared, leaving the cabin. 

A few years had passed

"But Father! I can't leave you!" Lelani screamed as the sound of canon fire filled the air. "My darling, I know you don't want to but it's the only way you'll be able to get off this damned ship before she sinks" her father said cupping her face. "You have to go now" he whispered in a shaky tone. Lelani shook her head as white hot tears streamed down her face, she hugged her father tightly. "You're such a smart girl, my smart girl...now please. Do this, do it for me. You're the one good thing I've done in this world" he smiled sadly, a single tear running down his hardened and aged face. The ship made an ear piercing noise as water started to flood in through the hull of Maria's Wrath. Everything went black after that. A hand pulled her from the water, she coughed up water from her lungs as she heaved in breath. The man layed her onto a floating piece of driftwood. Lelani looked up through blurry vision at the young man who saved her, he had kind brown eyes with long dark brown hair tied into braids completed with an assortment of trinkets. Lelani opened her mouth as to say something before she lost consciousness again. 

Lelani jerked awake drenched in sweat. "That damn dream again" she sighed to herself, forcing out a pained chuckle.

A knock at the door startled Lelani out of her thoughts. "Miss Swann? May I enter" Rosie asked. Lelani took a deep breath before wiping the sweat from her brow. "Of course" she quickly answered.

"Are you okay? It's like you've seen a ghost" the maid exclaimed rushing to her bedside. "No, it's fine... it was just a bad dream" Lelani reassured her, plastering a fake smile across her face but the pain in her eyes betrayed her voice. Rosie's face softened immediately "Is it the same dream again?" she asked, picking up a dress from the closet. Lelani shook her head in agreement and climbed out of bed since there'd be no sleeping again after that nightmare.

Lelani loved the life she had now, she was officially adopted by mr. Swann and even had a lovely sister, Elizabeth who was roughly a year younger than her. But still her demons from the past haunted her almost every night.

"Lelani, are you up?" Mr Swann inquired before entering the room. "Morning Father" she greeted. "I'm glad to see one of my daughters are at least up, Elizabeth is still in bed" he chuckled, holding out one of the two boxes tied with a ribbon to Lelani. "What's this?" she asked, opening the box with a smile. Lelani paused, staring at the beautiful royal blue dress, "What's the reason?" Lelani asked, looking at mr. Swann with a sly grin. "Must a father always have a reason to spoil his daughters?" he held up his hands in defeat. "Fair enough" Lelani smiled crossing the room to the divider to try on the dress.

Rosie immediately came to her assist, tying up the laces of the corset, Lelani heaved with every thread of lace. "Are you alright dear? I hear it's the latest fashion in London" mr Swann stated absently looking at the vase on the table. "Women in London must've learned not to breathe" Lelani hissed with the last lace being tied. 

Lelani stepped out from behind the divider, still gasping trying to readjust the corset. "You look absolutely gorgeous" mr Swann marveled. Lelani turned and gave the man a stiff smile. "Well actually my dear, I was hoping you would wear it for today's ceremony?" the governor smiled expectantly. 

"Aha! I knew there was some ulterior motive" she boomed. "Dear, you know Mr. Norrington or Commodore Norrington...is quite fond of you and I think he would be a great match" Lelani looked at mr Swann for a moment, considering the man took her in and raised her as his own for the last 8 years made her heart grow heavy with guilt. "Of course Father" Lelani pushed out, trying to conceal any evidence of sadness, how was she supposed to tell him that getting married is not where her heart lies?


	2. What is found will be lost

Walking down the stairs, Lelani spotted a familiar figure. It was indeed Will Turner, the boy mr. Swann had rescued 2years subsequent to her rescuing. Will had stayed close with the Swann family all these years but Lelani knew the talented young blacksmith wasn't here for giving thanks but rather a certain someone. And she stood corrected, Will almost dropped the sword he was showing to Governor Swann when Elizabeth came down the stairs. 

"Will!" Elizabeth called as she ran toward him, hugging him. "It's so good to see you!" she beamed. "It's always a pleasure to see you too miss Swann" Will smiled like a love struck fool. "How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth"

"At least once more" Will teased. "See, at least the boy still has some sense of propriety" mr Swann grunted. Indicating for everybody to get to the carriage. Lelani smiled at Will giving him a nod as she trailed behind her sister.

The ceremony was long and dreadful but it felt even longer as Lelani struggled to breathe, gasping for air but trying not to attract too much attention to herself as the heat of the day really started testing her. Commodore James Norrington insisted to have a word with her after the ceremony was done, Lelani already knew what he was going to do but at that time all she wanted was to get out of that bloody corset. 

Commodore Norrington led Lelani to the front parapet overlooking the docks, "Well I...I don't entirely know how to put it...with this promotion and everything I've gained, there's still one thing I'm yet to gain, the hand of a fine woman in marriage and Lelani, you...you have turned into a fine woman." Norrington stumbled out the words shyly. Lelani stood back against one of the support platforms, gasping more heavily now. "I...I can't breathe" she murmured breathlessly,falling back over the parapet. "I know...I'm a bit nervous too" Norrington chuckled turning away from her.

"Lelani!" Mr Swann belted, running toward the parapet. Norrington whipped around only to see a splash in the raging water below. 

Norrington was already pulling his coat off to jump in after her but Gillette blocked him , "Sir, it's a miracle she missed the rocks, you can't take that gamble". Norrington considered his words for a moment before ordering everybody to the docks. 

Everything was black...until a formidable pressure was released from Lelani's chest causing her to suck in a deep breath. Her world was still spinning as she regained herself. "Never would'a thought of that" a voice stated. "Then you've never been to Singapore mate" another voice commented. Lelani wiped her eyes looking at the man who was still kneeling over her. He looked so familiar...his deep, kind brown eyes, his long brown hair dreaded as well as...the trinkets? The man smelled of rum as he gave her a toothy side grin. Could it be? Could it really be, after all these years?

"A pirate! Hang him!" Governor Swann insisted as they came to a halt in front of the dock where Lelani was still laid down on. Lelani quickly sat up, staring up at what seemed like half of the royal navy was standing in front of them, bayonets pointed at the pirate who just saved her life. Mr Swann quickly draped one of the uniform coats over Lelani's shoulders to cover her up. "What are you waiting for? Arrest him" Governor Swann ordered. "Are you really going to arrest the man who saved my life?" Lelani snapped, storming past Mr Swann.

"One good deed doesn't wash away a lifetime of bad ones." Norrington hissed

"But it does condemn him..." the pirate furrowed his brow...almost in dissapointment

Lelani stood watching as Norrington ripped the pirate's sleeve, uncovering a nasty looking scar on his forearm, in the form of a 'P' right below a tattoo of a bird presumably a sparrow flying over water.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow". "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow" Jack interrupted with a grin. "Captain" Norrington said in a taunting voice, taking Jack's affects from him. "A compass...that doesn't point North. A pistol with no extra powder...ah and I was almost expecting this to be made out of wood" Norrington cackled, resheathing Jack's sword. "You aught to be the worst pirate I've ever heard of" Norrington snickered. "Ah but you HAVE heard of me" Jack stated with a cheeky smile.

"Finally"

Just as the guard shackled Jack he stepped forward, pulling the shackles' chain over Lelani's head pulling you against him. "I'm sorry luv" Jack whispered in a barely audible voice, almost sincere sounding. 

"Me Affects" he demanded.

Norrington finally broke, handing them over to Lelani. "If you'd be so kind" Jack winked, stretching his arms out in front of him. 

Slowly Lelani placed all of the affects back onto Jack, he was watching her but not in a threatening way...almost a tender way as if he himself was trying to piece together some puzzle. 

"Thank you doll" he smiled, stepping back before pushing her into Norrington's embrace.

Just like that Jack was back running into the village, getting caught in a certain blacksmith's shop.

Ordered for the Gallows, next to be hanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit and post another part today too! So if you like the series please let me know, it'd be much appreciated:D


	3. "The real Swann?"

"My gosh miss, it must've been terrifying today" Rosie soothed, helping Lelani get ready for bed. 

"Well I was kind of expecting it to say the least" she answered. "Oh no, I mean being threatened by that pirate today"

"Oh yes...it was...scary" Lelani answered not at all convincing. Rosie gave her a strange look but changed the subject with a shrug. "You and that Commodore are a smart match if it's not too bold to say" Rosie smiled at her suggestively, "I mean yes, it should be any woman's dream to marry a man like him..."

"But it's not your dream" Rosie interrupted, giving her a knowing look. Lelani simply nodded her head as she climbed under the covers. "Now you better get some sleep tonight missy" Rosie teased before leaving the room. 

A sudden low rumbling noise, a distance off woke Lelani up in a cold shiver. She stood up crossing her room to the little balcony that looked out over most of Port Royal.

She could hear the screams and sounds of gunshots from a distance as the noise grew louder, a stream of pirates flooded through the estate's main gate. A rush of fear and panic ran through her. She had to get her and her sister out of there...who knew what else these pirates are capable of.

Without a warning Elizabeth and Rosie came bursting through the bedroom door. "You must go! They are probably here to kidnap the governor's daughters!" Rosie urged. "No! they haven't seen you yet, when they break through, you run." Lelani demanded, picking up the coal heater, Rosie had prepared earlier. 

As soon as a knock at the door sounded, Elizabeth ran out to warn Thomas not to open but she was too late. The horde of pirates stormed into the house but a tall thin pirate and a shorter but beefier pirate caught tail of Elizabeth as they stormed upstairs trailing behind. Elizabeth ducked past, just as the shorter pirate entered the doorway, Lelani bashed him in the face with the coal heater at full force, the thinner pirate grabbed ahold of the heater...just as he gripped the handle, Lelani opened the hinge releasing the flaming hot coals all over his body and face.

"We have to hide Elizabeth" Lelani panicked opening a window as a diversion..."Why don't we just climb out?" Elizabeth asked panicked and frustrated. "Listen to me Elizabeth, if we go out there now it'll be ten times worse"

Two pairs of boots entered the room, "We know you're 'ere, the gold calls to us!" 

Suddenly Lelani looked over to her sister still wearing the golden token around her neck.

" 'Ello Poppet" the pirate exclaimed as he ripped the doors open. "Parley!" Lelani screeched. The two pirates looked at each other questioningly. "Alright let's go see the cap'n then, and you'll come without no fuss" the pirate sneered. Leading the woman to a dark ship with black sails. "I've seen this ship before..." Lelani thought to herself being led up the gangplank. 

JACK

Jack stood there watching as the prisoners next to him had already escaped through a blown up piece of the wall, just not wide enough for him to make use of it. 

But atlast not all hope was lost...the bone they tried to lure the dog with might even work as a good key replacer. Jack broke the bone in half stuffing it into the keyhole. Trying his best to twist and turn it, into the right direction. 

"You?Sparrow?" a voice rang through the cold empty jailcells. Jack immediately jumped back from the door lying down on the floor looking 'natural' 

"Aye?" Jack answered still laying on his back, "You know the ship, Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it"

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth! Have you not heard the stories. The wretched Captain Barbossa and his...band of miscreants sail from the isla de Muerta an island that can not be found except by those who already know where it is."

"Well...if the ship's real enough so must be the island" Will commented to himself "So where is it?" he demanded from Jack pushing against the bars.

"Why ask me mate?"

"Because you're a pirate!"

"And you want to become one yourself?" Jack asked, intent at looking at his nails.

"No! Never...they took miss Swann"

"Oh? So it is indeed that you found a girl! Which one none the less?" Jack asked curiously "But if you're intending to brave everything to her rescue...which ever one and so win fair lady's heart...you're gonna have to do it alone mate...I see no profit in it for me"

"The real Swann...Elizabeth.I can get you out of here" Will proposed 

"The real Swann?" Jack inquired, a confused look playing at his features "How will you be doing that? The key's run off"

"Lelani wasn't born a Swann, she was adopted into the family after Mr. Swann found her in a shipwreck..."I helped build these bars...these are half pin barrel hinges, with the right points of leverage...the door will lift free"

Jack still sitting on the floor..."How long ago was it this rescuing of the damsel?"

"Probably 8 years ago...Why does this matter?"

Jack looked at the man in front of him, "Well that makes a lot more sense then"

"What makes more sense?"

"Ah no nothing...What's your name?"

"Will Turner"

"Short for William I would believe? No doubt named for your Father?" Jack said with more interest. 

"Yes"

"Aha...well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind, if you spring me free I'll take you to the black Pearl and your Bonnie Lass..."

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asked sticking an arm through the bar.

"Agreed"

With no effort, Will popped the door's hinges using one of the wooden benches.

"Now what?" Will asked. "We are going to commandeer a ship me heartie"

"We're going to steal a Royal Navy Ship?"

"No no no, CoMmAnDeEr one"

"Which one?" Will asked confused.

Jack picking up a side of the row boat, "That one" Jack pointed with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know if this is brilliance or madness" Will said following Jack.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits cohincide" Jack stated. Sure enough they were at the ship steadily climbing up the side.

"Everybody stay calm! We're taking over the ship!" Jack declared pointing his sword toward the crew members. "Aye! Avast!" Will yelled from behind Jack. A moment of silence passed where Jack looked at Will. As the crewmembers all laughed

"This ship can not be crewed alone" The first member scoffed. 

"Did you forget mate, I'm Captain Jack sparrow, savvy"

Watching as the crew rowed back, the Interceptor was fast making its way toward the Dauntless. 

As the whole crew boarded the Dauntless, Jack and Will swung over to the Interceptor, cutting all the ropes as the made their getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatttt yes. Its another update =)   
> Will probably be the last one for the next few days considering I pulled an all nighter to get this bad boy started.   
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you for reading♡


	4. The Curse of the Black Pearl

"Set sail for the Interceptor!" Commodore Norrington belted at his crew. "We'll never catch them sir" Gillette reported turning toward the fuming Commodore. "We don't have to catch up...just close enough to point our nines at them" the Commodore said, looking straight ahead at Jack as they made way with their newly 'commandeered' vessel. 

"Are we really going to fire at our own ship?" Gillette asked in a steady but concerned tone looking at the Commodore's broody demeanor. "I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean...than in the hands of a pirate" Norrington answered coldly before being interrupted by one of the crew members. "Sir! They've disabled the runner chains" the man shouted. 

Commodore Norrington bowed his head in defeat sucking in a deep breath of frustration, "That's the best pirate I've ever seen" Gillette commented in a surprisingly impressed voice. "So it would seem" the Commodore grunted, watching as the Interceptor left the bay of Port Royal. 

Lelani

The two pirates rowed up to the huge black ship to where it was stationed outside of the bay. The ship truly was intimidating yet beautiful in a strange manner. Darkened wood made up most of the hull paired with pitch black sails, it made up quite a sight. Lelani sat mesmerized by the dark sails of the ship, looking...feeling so familiar...almost like the one she saw all those years ago, but the unnerving scream of pirates coming from the magnificent vessel snapped her back to reality causing her heart to pound in her chest.

"Me'lady...s" the shorter pirate said gesturing to a rope hanging from the side of the ship. Lelani took a deep breath regaining herself, standing up from the longboat taking ahold of the wheathered rope before making her way up to the deck. 

Boarding the ship, sights of pirates scattered the whole deck, firing canons, scurrying around like cockroaches on a hotplate, even fighting with each other. It sent a chill through her spine looking around before a figure standing at the helm of the ship, caught her eye. She let out a breath, not even knowing that she was holding it before Elizabeth rushed passed her. 

She grabbed Elizabeth's wrist steadying her next to herself giving her a stern glance. "I didn't know we was taking on captives" a huge tower of a man growled. 

"She's evoked the right of Parlay with cap'n Barbossa" the shorter pirate avowed quickly stepping back from the eery man. 

"I'm here to..." Elizabeth declared rushing forward. The man struck her across the face with a sickly grin, Lelani quickly rushed to Elizabeth's side pulling her toward her as the man struck her too...just for good measure. "Only speak when spoken to!" the man bellowed, lifting his hand once more.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parlay" a voice growled with an iron clasp on the man's arm. "Aye sir" the man answered, glaring at both of the women. 

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the act of hostilities against Port Royal" Elizabeth stated, glancing back at Lelani

"Aye, there are a lot of long words in there miss and we are nothing but humble pirates" Captain Barbossa smirked. "What is it that you want?" he asked, glancing at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. 

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth stated as Captain Barbossa and the whole crew started laughing. 

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request" Barbossa smirked. "It means NO" he concluded, looking over to Lelani with a smirk. She stood clenching her jaw keeping a calm composure as hungry eyes from the crew scanned over her, considering she was only wearing a nightgown she was quite 'exposed' to unwanted attention

Elizabeth glared at the captain before striding over to the railing of the deck revealing the golden medallion hanging from a chain. "Very well...I'll drop it"

"Do you really think that little piece of swag matters to us? Why" Barbossa asked calmly, yet the nervous expression on his face told a different story. 

"That's what you've been searching for...why you came here!" Elizabeth sighed exasperated, dropping the token just enough to be caught by the chain. The whole crew including Barbossa lurched forward with worried expressions taking over their features.

Barbossa let out a low chuckle stepping toward Elizabeth. "You have a name missy?" he insisted looking at the women. "Elizabeth...T-Turner...I'm a maid in the governor's household" she answered, Barbossa turned to his crew with an enthused look. "Hear that? miss Turner" he jeered. "What about you?" Barbossa asked stepping in front of Lelani. "Lelani Swann" she answered holding her head high looking into Barbossa's eyes. "Ah, miss Swann. A lovely name you have" he smiled walking back to Elizabeth.

"Now how does a maid come to own a trinket such as this? A Family heirloom perhaps?" He asked, eyes locked on Elizabeth. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean" she answered quickly, looking over at Lelani. 

"Very well then. Hand it over and we'll leave your town to our rudder and ne'er return" Barbossa offered. Elizabeth considered his words for a moment before nodding slightly handing him the medallion. 

Barbossa took the medallion between his fingers looking it over, satisfied he handed it to his monkey. "A bargain?" Elizabeth demanded looking at Barbossa. The Captain turned around storming away towards the quarterdeck.

"No! Wait you have to take us to shore! According to the order of..." Elizabeth insisted, striding after Barbossa. 

"First, ye'r return to shore was not part of our negotiation nor associated with our agreement, so I must do nothing! Secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirates Code to apply and you're not. Thirdly the code is more what you'd call...guidelines anyway" he retaliated turning to face the women. 

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl! miss Swann...miss Turner" He grinned continuing his march to the helm. 

"Take them to the brig!" a voice rang out, the two pirates from before grabbed the girls by the arms leading them down to the brig.

"Enjoy ye'r stay me'ladies" the short pirate stated, gesturing to the open cell. 

The women stepped into the cell, watching as the two pirates left to go back up to the deck.

"These bloody pirates!" Elizabeth screamed in frustration, slamming her hands against the rusty bars. Lelani stepped closer to Elizabeth pulling her into a tight embrace. "Everything will be okay. Look at me, we'll get out of this. I'll get you out of this, I'll make sure of it...if it's the last thing I do" she soothed her sister as a pair of footsteps came down the stairs once again. It was the same two pirates from before.

"The Captain requests that one of you dine with 'im tonight" the taller pirate said holding out an old burgundy dress "and he wants ye to wear this"

Lelani furrowed her brow then looked at Elizabeth before opening her mouth to say something. "No...I'll go, I got us into this mess" Elizabeth quickly interjected. 

Elizabeth got changed and followed the shorter pirate to the captain's quarters.

"So what's your name then?" Lelani asked the lanky pirate who was now mopping the floors.

"It's ahh...Raggeti " the man stated looking at her rubbing his wooden eye, trying to press it back into the socket. 

"And the other one?" she asked leaning against the bars.

"Ah that'd be Pintel" he answered scurrying closer. These two were definitely scoundrels through and through but they were a lot less of a threat than some of the other crew she's met...maybe a little dumber too but maybe he can tell her exactly why they were also needed for whatever the hell the captain was planning.

"So tell me mr. Raggeti, why exactly does your Captain need us for whatever he's planning on doing?" Lelani asked, looking at the pirate who was more interested in talking to her than mopping. "Have you not heard the stories?" Raggeti asked pulling a barrel closer to the cell. Lelani looked at the man and shook her head firmly.

"Well it all started when we's were out looking for the treasure, our Captain or well former Captain now. Captain Jack Sparrow" 

"Who is probably now long dead too he is" a voice interjected, only to uncover Pintel stepping out from the shadow of the stairs to join Raggeti in the story. "After Captain Jack Sparrow had told captain Barbossa about the heading of isla de muerta, Barbossa decided to strand Jack on an island to go after the treasure himself" Pintel continued, "Mutiny...against your own Captain?" Lelani furrowed her brow...But it seems that their dearest Captain Sparrow isn't as dead as they would think... "It...probably....definitely wasn't one of our best moves since we's are all now horribly cursed and the only way to break the curse is to reclaim every bit of shine we's all spended and the blood of someone who hadn't part take in the mutiny must be spilled for the curse to be broken" Raggeti answered enthusiastically.

Lelani stared at the two men waiting for the punchline of their ghost story. "I'm sorry sir but I'm not one to believe in ghost stories anymore" she answered a little irritated. "Well miss, if ye don't believe how'd ye explain this?" Pintel laughed stepping back into the moonlight shining through from the upper deck.

Lelani watched in shock and horror as the flesh and blood pirate who was just standing in front of her had now turned only to old and worn bones and the raggy clothes that he was wearing. She was speechless but also... fascinated. "Told ye miss this ain't no ghost story...I only wished it were" Pintel answered in a sad sounding voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii finally an update, hope you're all safe and doing well. :)  
> Hope you all enjoy this little part! I'll probably be posting a nice little dubble for you all  
> If you do indeed like , don't be shy to comment your thoughts ♡  
> Byeeeeeee


	5. Tortuga?

Jack

"You knew my father" Will stated as Jack turned to face him, "I knew him. Probably one of the few that knew him a William Turner, everyone else just called him bootstrap bill" Jack answered, walking away from Will. 

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him" Jack said turning around to face Will from the helm. 

"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law" 

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag" 

"My father was not a pirate!" will exclaimed drawing his sword, holding it up to the back of Jack's head.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again" Jack said in a calm voice, staring at the open ocean in front of them.

"You didn't beat me. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will threatened 

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then" Jack answered pulling a hard right on the wheel causing the mast of the ship to slam into Will, leaving him dangling above the waves

"Now! As long as you're just hanging there...pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't but pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to square with that someday. Now for example, I can let you drown...but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesie, savvy?" Jack turned the wheel again resulting in Will falling back onto the deck of the Interceptor "So can you sail under the command of a pirate?" he asked holding out the hilt of Will's sword to him. "Or can you not?"

Will slowly sat up taking the sword from Jack. "Tortuga?" Will asked, looking at Jack

"Tortuga!" 

"Why Tortuga?" Will asked standing up resting an arm against the mast. "As far as I can see we need a crew...and what better place to find one than Tortuga? Or else we won't be able to be finding your lost bonnie lass now can we?"

"Fine" Will sighed. "And she has a name by the way" he growled

"Oh does she now? Which one even is she?" Jack asked absently "The one with the...yellow...hair or the brown haired one?"

"The one with the most beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes...her name is Elizabeth." Will went off, Jack practically rolled his eyes to the back of his skull at Will's lovesick jabber. "Good for you then...So what'd you say the other one's name was?" Jack inquired cutting Will off, idly steering the ship toward Tortuga's port

"It's Lelani, why does it even matter?" Will asked only to be interrupted by Jack yelling orders at him to prepare them for docking. Softly smiling to himself, Jack turned the wheel carefully pulling them into the dock.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked gesturing to the surrounding area. "If all ports were like this mate, no man would ever feel unwanted" 

Will looked around at the pirate port infested with cheap bar wenches,drunken pirates and the stinging smell of mud, urine and rum that filled the air.

A woman with red hair approached Jack and Will with a Pan Am smile before coming to a standstill in front of Jack.

"Scarlett!"

The woman slapped Jack across the face, storming away from both men. 

"I'm not quite sure I deserved that" he murmured looking at Will

Another woman stormed toward Jack but this time a blonde looking pretty pissed

"Gizelle!"

"Oh, who was she?" she asked sarcastically before sending another slap across Jack's cheek.

"Okay, I might've deserved that one" he pushed out, rubbing his reddened cheek before continuing their journey to find Master Gibbs. 

After a bit of asking around Will and Jack acquired the location of a man seemingly fitting the description.

In the Pig Sty laid a man drunkenly asleep in the muck with the pigs.

A splash of water broke over the sleeping man as he jolted awake. 

"Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" he yelled, finally focusing on the figure standing in front of him.

"Mother's love! Jack!" 

"You should know not to wake a man when he's sleepin' , it's bad luck."

Jack crouched down next to Gibbs smiling "Fortunately, I know how to counter it! The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, said man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs stared at Jack for a moment considering the words, "Aye, that'll about do it" Gibbs smiled taking Jack's hand pulling him to his feet. Another splash of water drenched the already soaked man

"Blast! I'm already awake"

"That was for the smell" Turner commented, Gibbs nodded in agreement unable to argue.

"Now what is it this proposition, Jack?" Gibbs asked, sipping his drink.

"I'm going after the Pearl, I know where it's going to be" Jack said plainly with a smile dangling at his lips, watching as Will get swarmed by the 'friendly ladies' of the bar.

"Jack...it's a fools errand, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl" Gibbs answered in a concerned voice

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to, all I need is a crew"

"What I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain halfway"

"Well then I suppose that's a very good thing that I'm not a fool then aye?" Jack smirked

"Prove me wrong, what makes you think Barbossa would give up his ship to you?"

"let's just say it's a matter of...leverage" Jack said trying to discreetly nod at Turner

"Huh?" Gibbs watched Jack with a lost expression. Jack nodded once again trailing his eyes to where Will was standing.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked uncertain, Jack hummed in response

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner...his only child, savvy?" Jack grinned showing off his golden teeth

"Is he now" Gibbs lit up looking at Will fending off a drunken bar maid

"Leverage says you, I think, I feel a change in the wind says I, I'll find us a crew" Gibbs said excitedly

"Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!" they cheered toasting their bottles.

Lelani

"We're making way for isla de Muerta! Get the other girl from the brig" Captain Barbossa ordered. 

Quickly Pintel came down the stairs unlocking the cell "C'mon poppet, Captain wants to see ye above deck" he stated leading her by the arm.

"Ah she lives. Put her with the other one in the cabin! Till I say otherwise" he commanded, turning to shouting orders at the rest of his crew. 

Pintel led Lelani in to one of the side cabins on the ship. 

"Elizabeth!" she greeted happily, hugging her sister. "He didn't...do anything to you right" she asked looking her in the eyes. 

Elizabeth shook her head firmly, "We have to find a way to get out of here. They want to use my blood to break some bloody hocus curse!" 

"The curse is no hoax, I've seen it myself...I'm working on a plan to get us out of here" Lelani tried to comfort her...in all reality she didn't even know where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised the second piece!!  
> Have a lovely day to all, will probably be posting in a few days again just to regain all my braincells :)
> 
> Kudos make my heart go vrooom ♡


	6. "What was ye'r father's name ?"

Jack

"Feast your eyes, Captain. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot" Gibbs announced gesturing toward the line of pirates.

"So...this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked sarcastically, eyes trailing the line of pirates.

Jack walked down the deck, lined with the possible new crewmates eyeing him curiously as he came to a stop in front of an older man with a parrot perched on his shoulder. 

"You sailor!" Jack exclaimed, "Cotton sir" Gibbs answered on his behalf.

"Ah, mister Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute sir, poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him...no one's yet figured how" Gibbs interjected, all the men watched as Cotton opened his mouth showing off what's left of what was cut off.

"Well...Mr. Cotton's parrot! Same question" Jack stated looking at the colorful bird expectantly.

The parrot squaked something about sails and all three the men stood watching the bird in silent confusion. "Well mostly we figured that means yes" Gibbs said smiling

" 'Course it does...Satisfied?" Jack asked turning to Will. 

"Well you've proved they're mad" 

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice interrupted. Jack followed the voice, leading to a person wearing a large floppy hat covering their face. Jack carefully pulled the hat up from the pirate's head.

"Anamaria!" 

The woman greeted him with a harsh slap, leaving him cringing, looking at Will. 

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked, quite amused. 

"No...that one I deserve" Jack answered still looking at Will. Anamaria nodded her head in agreement.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria hissed, "And I was fully planning on giving it back" 

"But you didn't" she fumed ready to smack him again.

"We'll get you a new one" Will stated, Jack nodded his head "A new one"

"A better one " Will declared, "Aye a better one!"

"That one!" Will pointed at the Interceptor docked just a ways behind them. "Yes that one! No wait, which one? Not that one" Jack furrowed his brow.

Anamaria looked at Jack raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." Jack sighed "That one"

"Everybody happy then?" Gibbs asked, the newly acclaimed crew cheered "Aye!" as they got to packing right away. 

"So what's got you so chipper?" Gibbs asked looking at his Captain smiling at the compass clutched in his hand.

"We're catching up" he smiled looking up at the silhouette of an island laying on the horizon. 

"Get the rowboat ready, you scabless dogs!" Gibbs yelled at the crew watching as they scurried away.

Lelani

"Aye me'ladies, the cap'ns orders for you both to join the...ceremony..." Pintel stated, coming to escort the women to the longboats where the rest of the crew as well as Captain Barbossa was waiting.

The women followed the pirate to the deck of the Pearl. Lelani looked down over the railing. All the rowboats were in the water idly floating. 

"Aye, miss. Swann, miss Turner ye'll be stationed with me" Captain Barbosa declared motioning them toward the rowboat. Barbossa had a smile on his face but it was quite unreadable. 

Lelani climbed down the rope, steadily settling in on one of the thwarts, Elizabeth came next but was sat down across from her next to the Captain. Raggeti sat next to Lelani giving her a nervous smile.

"C'mon boys! Row!" Barbossa shouted, nearing the shore of the island. In all fairness it wasn't much of an island, more to say a big rock. 

The pirates brought their rowboats ashore inside what was an cave. Lelani stepped out of the rowboat stretching her legs as for being crammed up between at least 3 pirates. "Now boys let's not waste time" Barbosa commanded setting foot deeper into the cave. The rest of the pirates followed causing Lelani and Elizabeth to be pushed forward to follow along.

The cave was overrun with stalactites and stalagmites, littered with gold coins, jewels, and pendants of all sorts. A little island formed in the middle of the cave still littered with gold but a chest with golden engraved skulls was the centerpiece. 

Barbossa walked over to the island of gold opening the ancient looking chest to reveal it full of the same golden tokens as the one Elizabeth wore around her neck. "Now, if the lady would be so kind..." Barbossa voiced, looking at Elizabeth. She gave Lelani a last glance before stepping forward, Lelani could see the fear dwindling in her eyes. Lelani stepped forward only to be pulled back by Pintel and Raggeti. A raging fire burned inside of Lelani, take her, blood sacrifice her to some curse is one thing but to take her sister was another. Lelani pulled her arm from Pintel as she tried to regain her composure looking up at Elizabeth standing next to captain Barbossa. 

"Today men we become flesh and blood again!" Barbossa belted out at the crowd of pirates cheering their captain on. "Today we feel again...the taste of an apple or the sweet taste of rum, the cool breeze on our faces! The touch of a woman..." Barbossa smirked looking down at Lelani. It sent a cold shiver through her body. The pirate crowd just kept cheering even more.

"Who amongst us have paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen Gods?" 

"And who's blood must yet be paid?"

"HERS!" the crowd shouted applauding in excitement

Jack held a finger to his lips at Will entering the cave as silently as they could. Hiding behind a half rock wall.

The men peeked over, looking at the scene playing out before them.

"We have to do something" Will whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Jack looked at Barbossa holding Elizabeth but his focus immediately trailed to Lelani who was watching helplessly in horror ,standing between Ragetti and Pintel.

Jack sighed, crouching back down next to will. "We have to wait for the opportune moment" he insisted. "Now stay here and don't do anything...stupid." he whispered, furthering into the cave.

"Blood must be paid! Then the curse is lifted"

Barbossa held up a knife, pushing Elizabeth into a half kneeling position over the chest of tokens.

The crowed roared louder in anticipation and excitement. 

Will sneaked up to Jack with an ore in hand, swiftly swing it, knocking Jack out cold.

"Sorry Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage" he whispered to himself further sneaking into the cave.

Barbossa took Elizabeth's hand lurching it up from the chest holding her palm steady. He placed the token into her hand making a quick incision with the knife before closing her hand tightly. Elizabeth winched in pain as the blade cut through her skin. 

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked looking at Barbossa fear still trailing her face.

"A waste of blood" Barbossa answered, squeezing her arm to drop the token. 

The medallion fell into the pile, laced with blood.

Barbossa stepped forward closing his eyes breathing in. The whole crowd grew quiet. Looking expectantly.

"Did it work?" a crewmate asked furrowing his brow. The pirates all started looking around at each other, "I don't feel now different" Raggeti commented looking at Barbossa. "How do we tell?" Pintel asked patting himself down.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his pistol .Firing it at Pintel's chest. Lelani froze in fear as Barbossa turned the pistol toward her direction. Pintel stood in shock looking down at the hole in his chest

"You're not dead!" a crewmate shouted. 

"No?" Pintel said looking relieved "He shot me!" he accused pointing at Barbossa holstering his weapon. Barbossa rolled his eyes turning back to Elizabeth.

"The curse is still apon us!" another pirate yelled. Barbossa pulled up the knife again studying the blade 

"You! Maid, your father. What was his name?" Barbossa insisted in a threatening voice. "Was your father William Turner!" he yelled pulling Elizabeth by the shoulders "No" she said in a sneering voice. "Where is his child! The child who's veins flow with his blood" Elizabeth held her posture staring down Barbossa. "Where!" he commanded striking Elizabeth across the jaw, sending her tumbling down to the edge of the 'island'.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" The eery pirate yelled storming to them.

Lelani watched as all hell broke loose around her, the pirates all started fighting but her only concern was to get to Elizabeth. She watched the pirates tear each other apart before quickly slipping behind a rock wall. 

Will arose from the water putting a hand over Elizabeth's mouth signalling her to follow him. She quickly disappeared into the water following him. "Will?" Lelani muttered out, silently making her way after them whilst the pirates were distracted. 

"Lelani!" Elizabeth squealed running to her. Lelani brought a hand up to her mouth signaling to stay quiet. 

"We'll need to buy ourselves some time" Will whispered pushing the rowboat back into the water. 

"Their ores..." Lelani stated watching as Will immediately caught on to her meaning. 

"Great idea" Will answered, "Get in with Elizabeth I'll push us out." he said, pushing the little rowboat out of the cave and into open ocean before boarding himself leaving a trail of boat ores behind them.

Barbossa stood sword drawn at his crewmates just as his monkey caught his attention pointing to the exit of the cave. "The girl! She's escaped!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry if the writing is like super damn sloppy ,as well as in chapter 7. I was just really tired Lmoa 0_0  
> But I promise the writing will be better in chapter 8 and we perhaps get a nice looksie into Lelani's past???  
> But that being said I actually need sleep to think of fancy English words lol  
> SO I'll probably post 8&9 (maybe even 10?) on Sunday evening or early Monday
> 
> But if you're still here reading my bullshit writing, thank you I really appreciate you guys♡ Comment if ya'll want to see more of this series!
> 
> ***Also there was a little mishap posting earlier where I accidentally posted chapter 7 before 6 soooo if you noticed that...sorry if not...pfft what are we talking about?? :,) ***


	7. That's not very nice!

"After them you worthless pack of inbreds!" Captain Barbossa yelled, pointing toward the exit

The crowd of pirates stormed toward their boats. "Sir! We have no ores" a pirate brought to attention. "Then find them!" The towering pirate barked at the crew scurrying away.

The pirates scrambled about searching for the lost boat ores when a figure came stumbling into view, clutching onto on of said boatores, trying to find his balance. 

"You! You're supposed to be dead." Pintel groused whilst the whole crew came to a standstill looking at their former captain.

"A...am I not?" Jack asked, a little disorientated eyes darting through the cave. Finally realizing where he was, noticing the disgruntled looking pirates in front of him, Jack made a quick turn marching the other way only to be met by the tips of a machete and a pistol. He turned around walking back to the other side stopping in front of Pintel and Raggeti.

"P...Paerelee..par..sly. Parsn..ip? pa la lele" Jack mumbled frowning his brow searching for the word, "Parlay?" Raggeti asked frowning.

"That's the one! Parlay" Jack cried out still off balance. "Parlay!" 

"...parlay..." Pintel growled glancing at Raggeti hanging his head.

"Damned to the depths to whatever sod thought up Parlay!" Pintel grunted

"That would be the French" Jack answered grinning.

Will rowed up to the Interceptor, signalling Gibbs to let down a rope.

"More bloody pirates" Elizabeth sighed boarding the vessel, looking at the crew of miscreants . 

"Master Gibbs?" Lelani furrowed her brow, "Aye?" Gibbs turned around to face Lelani, "It's been a long time! Last I saw ye were only this high and looked like a drowned rat" he smiled warmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It sure has" Lelani stated, looking at the man only wondering what had happened to the him in the past 8 years.

"Where's Cap'n Sparrow?" Gibbs asked his attention suddenly falling to Will, "He...fell behind" Will stated looking back at the cave.   
Gibbs looked down for a moment ,looking almost disappointed with Will's answer. The name of a certain captain pulled Lelani back from her thoughts craning her neck at Gibbs. "Keep by the Pirates Code! You heard him boys, cast off!" Gibbs ordered. 

"Jack's here?" Lelani asked, brows knitted together, "Yes, dear girl he went inside to save ye and miss Swann" 

She looked at Gibbs, a flash of guilt ran through her body. Did Jack just get killed because of them? 

Jack

"Put him in the brig!" Barbossa ordered. A crewmate led Jack down to the somewhat flooded brig

"I think you've got a leak mate" Jack pointed out looking at the water coming up to around his ankles. The pirate shoved him into the cell, locking the door. "You should've stayed dead Jack..." the pirate commented pausing in front of the stairs. Jack shrugged looking down at the water sloshing around against his legs. 

"All hands above deck! We're catching up on 'er. Make ready the guns!" Barbossa's voice rang through the ship. Jack made his way to a small hole in the hull trying to see what's going on, only to see the Interceptor in front of the Pearl by a few lengths

Lelani

"What's happening?" Lelani yelled as Gibbs shouted orders to the crew. "The Black Pearl! She's gaining on us" Anamaria yelled struggling with the wheel of the Interceptor. Lelani raced to the stern of the ship watching as the Pearl ate up the remaining ocean between them. She ran up to the quarterdeck looking at Anamaria. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" she insisted looking between Gibbs and Anamaria. "You can tell them that after they've caught us!" she growled. Elizabeth came rushing up to the helm, "We're shallower on the draft, right?" she asked looking at the captain

"Aye"

"Well can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she asked, "We don't have to out run them long! Just long enough!" Gibbs answered looking at Anamaria who considered his words.

"Lighten the ship!" Anamaria ordered.

"Anything that we can afford to lose make sure it's lost!" Gibbs shouted at the crew.

The pirates scrambled around looking for anything to throw overboard. Barrels and excess cargo littered the surrounding water of the Interceptor as they made way for the shoals. 

The Black Pearl continued to close in on the ship without any effort nearing the stern. 

"It was a good plan...until now" Anamaria sighed looking at Elizabeth.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will yelled.

"With what?" Anamaria hissed, pulling the wheel  
"Anything...everything! Anything we have left" Will pleaded looking at Gibbs

Gibbs studied Will for a moment before turning to the crew, "Load the guns! Nails and crushed glass!" he ordered storming down the stairs to the canons.

Gibbs held the canon steady as Marty loaded up the canon with forks and knifes, watching as Gibbs nervously gulped down the last bit of rum in his hip flask, before grabbing it to stuff it into the canon. Gibbs wanted to protest but there was no time

Barbossa calmly stood watching as the Pearl neared the Interceptor. 

Jack paced nervously in his cell as the shouting and footsteps grew louder on the upper deck. 

"The Pearl's gonna less up on our port! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" Gibbs yelled storming up the quarterdeck. Lelani looked at Gibbs, looking back at the Pearl "Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" she exclaimed looking sternly at Anamaria. Gibbs looked at her then back at Anamaria. 

"We only have the element of surprise" Will turned staring at Gibbs pleadingly.

"You're daft lady! You both are" Anamaria yelled looking between Lelani and Will

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs called out running down the stairs, "Lower the Starboard anchor!" he ordered to the crew. 

The pirates all stood still looking at Gibbs in confusion. "Do it ye dogs! Or it's you we'll be loading into that canon" Gibbs threatened once again, this time stirring an instant reaction from the crew. 

The anchor dropped and caused the whole ship to jerk a tight right, "Let go!" Lelani yelled to Anamaria ,letting go of the wheel making the ship turn smoother.

Barbossa watched in shock as the Interceptor turned back towards them. "They're club hauling us!" Barbossa yelled at his crew. "Arm the starboard guns!" he ordered to his first mate. "Aye sir" the eery man replied, shouting the orders to the pirates.

The Interceptor turned, now sailing right across from the Black Pearl. Screams erupted from both sides as the pirates faced each other at canon's end. 

"Now!" Will shouted

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled as canon fire broke out from both sides

"Any more plans?" Gibbs asked ducking next to the railing. "It's your turn!" Will exclaimed shooting back at a pirate. 

"What about we give them her!" Anamaria threatened, holding her pistol to Elizabeth's head. 

"It's not her they want!" Will growled. Elizabeth looked at him, realizing she didn't have the medallion on "Will! The medallion" she yelped, ducking another round of canon fire.

Will looked around nervousley,trying to figure out a way to get into the lower quarters

~

A cannonball tore through the hull of the Black Pearl, missing Jack's head by inches. 

Jack fell back into the water "STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" he yelled frustrated, sitting back up noticing a familiar flask bobbing in the water next to him. He uncapped the flask,milking what was left out from the container. Only then a hole in the cell door caught his attention. 

"Oh? It must be me lucky day" he murmured to himself, effortlessly pushing open the door, quickly making his way aloft. Jack dodged the fighting but heavily distracted pirates and swung over to the Interceptor, shoving a pirate off of Gibbs with the momentum...somewhat losing control but managing to swing back to the Interceptor. Jack landed next to Gibbs, a little shocked by how it all worked out

"Jack!" he exclaimed, surprised by the sight. Jack turned pulling the flask from his belt throwing it at Gibbs. "Bloody Empty" he stated with a frown, running off into the other direction.

Lelani watched as Will took his chance running toward the stairs fending off a pirate but another one was fast approaching, a sword pointed at his back.   
She leaped up grabbing a sword from the deck, fending off another pirate trying to counter her.  
Lelani drove the sword through the pirate's chest with a grunt, pushing him backward over the rail plummeting into the water.   
Will turned, stunned at his near brush with death, he nodded at Lelani in a form of thanks before continuing his search for the medallion. 

Lelani stood fighting off a few more pirates before storming over to help Cotton, "When the bloody hell did you learn to fight" Elizabeth called out, knocking over a pirate from the side of the rail. Lelani frowned "Not important!" she yelled back, sending the sword's blade through the pirate's stomach. "Did ye forget? We can't die missy" the pirate snarled, Lelani shook her head "No but it's not going to stop me from fighting" she grunted, shoving the pirate back into the Captain's cabin, barring the door with a piece of broken rail.

As she turned around, she was met with a sword pushed against her throat. Stepping back she retaliated with her own sword, ducking under his 

The pirate pushed Lelani back against the wall of the Captain's cabin.

She struggled and dodged a vital blow to the stomach, ducking once again from the pirate's grasp

Lelabi sprung back, landing a blow to the man's shoulder 

The pirate turned, striking the sword from her hand, leaving her defenseless 

She slid back against a barrel, the pirate advancing ,sword drawn on her.

"That's not very nice" a voice came from behind the pirate. He turned around and found Jack taking a grip to his wrist ramming the hilt of the sword into the pirate's face. "Where the bloody hell did you learn to fight like that?" Jack asked running after Lelani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy ♡  
> Even if the writing is sloppy atleast pretend you enjoy it lmao >:)


	8. "Or should I say, where is dear William?"

Jack grabbed onto Lelani pulling her to the ground ducking as more shots were fired toward them. They crawled down to where Elizabeth was crouched , dodging pirates and canon fire.

"Where's the medallion?" Jack asked looking at Elizabeth, "You wretch!" she screamed, trying to smack him but he caught her arm, he looked down at her cloth wrapped hand and smiled

"Or should I ask, where's dear William?" he grinned

"Will..." she realized bolting back to where Will had gone to look for the medallion. Jack watched as Lelani trailed behind Elizabeth when a particular monkey with a golden medallion hanging from it's mouth caught his eye 

"Monkey!" Jack squeaked trailing behind it

"Will!" Elizabeth yelped clawing at the metal barred door, "Let's try to lift it from the side" Lelani suggested as calm as possible. "Elizabeth!" Will shouted, the water rising. Both women pulled the door from either side but it just wouldn't move, something was blocking it, "Get them!" a pirate yelled out grabbing ahold of Lelani's shoulders pulling her from the door, screaming and kicking she protested against the pirate's grasp. The other pirate managed to grab onto Elizabeth pulling her away from Will.

Jack crawled over the broken mast of the Interceptor, chasing the monkey only to be led right to Barbossa. 

"Ah thank you Jack" Barbossa smirked

"You're welcome" Jack smiled sheepishly 

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack" Barbossa stated amused.

"Gents! Our hope has been restored!" Barbossa cheered, the pirates all cheered with their Captain

Jack looked around at the pirates cheering, smiling helplessly trying to back up only to get a burning glance from Barbossa.

"If any of you would even think the word Parlay! I'll have your guts for garters" Pintel threatened tying up most of the crew. Lelani stood still, glancing at Jack who seemed to look a little more anxious than usual before turning her attention back to Elizabeth who was practically fuming.

The Interceptor finally blew up with a sudden burst ,sending flaming shrapnel in all the surrounding directions. Flames engulfing what was left of the ship.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried out, slipping under the ropes making a bee line for Barbossa, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"You savage!" she cried, Barbossa blocked her assault grabbing her by the arms effortlessly, steadying her against him.

"Welcome back miss! You took advantage of our hospitality last time. All's fair now, ye' return the favour" Barbossa growled tossing her to the crew. Lelani watched helplessly as the crew grabbed onto Elizabeth's body, her blood boiling.

"Barbossa!" a voice exclaimed drawing all eyes, it was Will standing soaked on the taffrail. 

"She goes free!" he demanded pointing his pistol at Barbossa

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa growled, glaring at the young man.

"Elizabeth goes free" 

"You only got one shot and we can't die" Barbossa mocked, laughing at Will

Lelani looked over to Jack clasping his hands together, "Please don't do anything stupid" he begged silently.

Will looked back at Barbossa, his features hardening before running back to the taffail

"You can't! I can!" he threatened holding the pistol against his head. 

Jack sighed softly "Like that..."

"Who are you, boy?" Barbossa asked frowning

"No one! He's no one" Jack interjected, rushing over to Barbossa.

"A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed...lovely singing voice though. Eunuch" he blurted.  
Barbossa frowned at Jack before averting his attention back to Will 

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs through my veins" Will shouted, the whole crew fell silent. Jack hung his head stepping back as Barbossa smiled.  
"He's the spitting image of Bootstrap come back to 'aunt us!" Raggeti cried out.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger" Will demanded

"Name ye'r terms, mr. Turner" Barbossa said calmly, studying the young man

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes. We know that part, anything else?" Barbossa sighed a little bit annoyed.

Jack pointed to himself, "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed" Will claimed.

Barbossa stepped closer to Will "Agreed"

Most of the crew were thrown into the brig except for Elizabeth, Lelani, Jack and Will

Lelani watched in confusion from the stern as the Pearl neared a tiny island, "What are we doing here?" she asked one of the pirates, "Aye we're dropping off a guest" the pirate grunted walking past her snickering.

The Black Pearl anchored a ways from the island as Barbossa walked down the deck toward Elizabeth, "Now miss if ye be so kind" he asked with a smile,gesturing to the plank laid out from the deck.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked shocked 

"Aye"

A pirate led Elizabeth to the plank, pushing her onto it. 

"You can't do this!" Lelani insisted only to be caught by the crew holding her back. Barbossa turning to face her with a wicked grin.

"Aye, it would be quite a shame to lose something so pretty..." he said turning back to Elizabeth

"The dress miss" he smiled as the whole crew erupted into a cheer.

"Barbossa this was not part of our deal!" Will shouted, being held back by Barbossa's crew.

"She's going free be she not?" He chuckled, Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa standing only in her chemise. 

"Still warm" Barbossa smired throwing the dress to his crew

Elizabeth gave a pleading look at Lelani ,struggling against the pirate's grip. 

"Too long!" the eery tall pirate cried out, stomping on the plank causing Elizabeth to fall back into the water. 

"No!" Lelani cried out pushing the pirate away from her.

"She's got a fire this one!" The pirate holding onto Lelani laughed pushing her forward toward the plank. 

"Oh no...this one stays" Barbossa smiled with a disgusting gleam in his eye.

"Now, Jack. Isn't this the same little island we made you governor of last time?" Barbossa asked sarcastically

Jack stared back at the island looking almost...defeated before turning back to Barbossa with a grin 

"The last time you marooned me on this godforsaken spit of land, ye gave me a pistol at least"

Barbossa stared at Jack for a moment "Where be Jack's pistol?" he shouted, immediately being handed a pistol, "There ye go"

"Well since there's two of us...perhaps a pair of pistols?" Jack asked with a toothy smile.

"Be a gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yerself" Barbossa growled hauling the pistol overboard into the ocean.

Jack wasted no time diving in after the pistol.

Lelani knew she had to make a choice, stay on the ship with Barbossa or rather face starvation...in all honesty the choice wasn't that hard to make.

Lelani studied the pirate still holding onto her arm,slowly turning her body as to let the cleavage of her chemise be visible to the buccaneer.

Lelani sighed gaining the attention of the pirate who's eyes immediately fell to her breasts. As soon as the pirate was distracted she turned swinging an elbow flush against the man's nose making him fold over. She made her escape bolting for the taffrail taking a dive into the water.

"Captain! She's escaped" A pirate called ,the pirates became uneasy as their Captain frowned.

"Let her go, if she wants to starve to death let her! We have what we be needing" Barbossa barked walking back to the helm, watching as Lelani swam toward the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii   
> I know, I'm sorry it's late! 0_0  
> I meant to upload a lot sooner but that didn't quite happen...sooo here is the next 2 chapters to enjoy :)  
> We're making progress...even in some other aspects too *wink wink*  
> Sooo if you enjoy this series let me know, and give your thoughts on what y'all wanna see in the future.


	9. "Three days?"

Lalani finally got to shore, she was absolutely drenched. Ridding her chemise of as much water as possible, the still wet fabric clung to her body as she quickly caught up to Elizabeth and Jack...I mean, it wasn't too hard considering the island really was just a pile of sand.

"Lelani!" Elizabeth cried out hugging her tightly, She smiled taking in her embrace as Jack sauntered over "Ah! Glad you came to join the party" He chirped before marching toward a bunch of Palm trees.

"Glad to be here" Lelani chuckled, following Jack with a frown to where ever the hell he was going. 

"We have to save Will, he risked his life to save ours" Elizabeth exclaimed

"We can get out of here right? You've been here, how'd you escape the last time?" Elizabeth insisted marching after Jack.

Lelani stopped, leaning against a palm tree watching amused as Elizabeth was probably close to ripping Jack to shreds if he didn't answer her.

"Do you really wanna know?" he growled, searching for something on the ground.

"The last time I was here, I was here for 3 days...Rum runners used this island as a cache so I bought meself passage out of here" he answered disappearing into what seemed to be a basement of some sort, "And it seems they've been out of business for quite a while, probably thanks to your dear friend Mr Commodore Norrington" he said sarcastically, appearing from the basement with 3 bottles of rum clenched in his hands. 

"So that's it? Three days!" Elizabeth snapped, "You spent three bloody days laying on a beach drinking rum. Bloody pirate!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean" Jack said placing a bottle into Elizabeth's hands pushing past her, handing Lelani the other one.

"I mean there's worse ways to die" Lelani shrugged, pulling the cork from the bottle taking a swig of the sweet burning sensation.

"See she gets it!" Jack yelled back amused ,pointing at her. 

Most of the day was spent lounging around on the sand, under the trees and searching for some sort of food but nightfall came soon enough and there was not much else to do but lounge around some more drinking rum around a bonfire Jack miraculously got started. But it wasn't all bad there was a certain type of peace, the relaxed crashing of waves the humid but not too hot climate, it was something that had been tugging on Lelani's heart for quite a long time coming, just to be on the open ocean again, to feel the spray of the sea, the freedom that she had lost those many years ago. 

Lelani was sat in the sand watching the waves break in the distance, well maybe more listening to as she was far gone in her own world....Jack sang some old sea shanty to himself and Elizabeth had passed out some time ago. Not entirely sure if it was from exhaustion or just the alcohol, either way that woman could not handle her drink. 

"So what's your story?" Jack asked sitting himself down next to Lelani giving her one of his famous toothy grins. "You sure are a lot quieter and...laid back than your sister back there" he chuckled, taking another chug of his rum.

Lelani smiled at him, looking back at where Elizabeth was out cold

"Yeah she's...something else. Poor Will's got his work cut out" she chuckled shaking her head.

For a moment an uncomfortable silence fell between them before Lelani eventually opened her mouth. 

"I wasn't cut out for this life, a life of being 'proper' needing to marry a bloody Commodore to be happy" she shrugged kicking the cool sand, Jack studied her closely with a soft expression hanging on his features, one she'd never seen on him. He looked so peaceful "My name's not even Swann, it's Hale...Lelani Hale. I was born to a pirate father and some bar wench for a mother...She left me in an alley on Tortuga when I was still only a babe, she didn't want me, she didn't want the responsibility I guess...but when my father found out, he took me in and raised me himself as well as the crew, they all became my family...I learned to fight, sail and survive, learned to be tough and keep to myself and know when it's better to keep my mouth shut. I was bloody raised on a pirate ship for 14 years, I wasn't born into being a lady like Elizabeth" she let out a pained chuckle

"Well that definitely explains the sword skills" Jack smiled trying to lighten the mood

"Now you know" Lelani smirked, but it didn't quite spread to her eyes. She took another sip of her rum sighing. 

"But one day we got hit by a strange Spanish vessel, It came out of nowhere and countered us on the ships weakest point. Maria's Wrath was destroyed, she was taking on water fast and...my...my father tried to get me to safety before she got dragged down. He...gave his life for mine...It all happened so quick, the crew had no chance to even fight back and I couldn't even do anything to save him" she said sadly, a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack cupped her face with a calloused and rough hand, gently wiping the warm tear away with his thumb. She smiled weakly up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"That's when Mr. Swann found me, floating on a makeshift wooden raft of some sort. I can't remember much after that or how I ended up on the piece of wood, it's all a blur for the most part but Mr. Swann adopted me into his family as one of his own after that and that's how I became a Swann. I've never even told him about my true roots to the ocean...or Elizabeth for that matter. He thought I must've been some poor merchant sailor's daughter stranded after a vicious pirate raid" she stated, frowning slightly at the memory. 

Jack watched her with a tender expression, "You were unconscious, sinking deeper into the water when I dived in to grab you. I wasn't sure if you were still alive when I finally layed you onto the wood but then you started coughing and looked up at me before passing out again. I noticed the Royal Navy ship nearing the wreck and I knew you would've been better off with them so I fled back to the Pearl pushing you out to float toward the ship" he affirmed smiling slightly, fiddling with his hands. 

"All these years I thought it was only a dream..." she muttered, looking down at the fine white sand sticking to her legs. 

Jack smiled softly, placing a finger under Lelani's chin, turning her gaze toward him.

"So you've been dreaming about me then?" a cocky smile plastered on his face.

Lelani smirked dissolving into laughter shaking her head, still giggling "Stupid pirates" she muttered 

"Now well that's not very nice, half pirate is still pirate and by calling me a stupid pirate, you yer'self missy is indeed calling thyself, said stupid" Jack chuckled, a playful tone playing at his tongue. Lelani squinted at the man, his way with words were always a wonder to her. "Well I never said I wasn't" she smirked, tilting her head.

Jack looked quite intrigued by the statement smiling with a sly look in his eyes. Lelani studied the man for a moment once more before slowly leaning in toward him pressing her lips against the pirate's.

Jack tensed a moment, probably by the sheer surprise but he relaxed against her, answering the kiss with something more passionate. By her surprise Jack's lips were soft against her own, moving with experience.

He tasted of rum and a lingering trickle of something sweet. She smiled against his lips at the tickling sensation his moustache caused whist Jack's hand found the nape of her neck, delicately holding and encouraging her. 

The kiss was warm, delicate and passionate. 

Finally she pulled away from Jack taking a deep breath only to be met with Jack's damn heart wrenching lop sided grin. 

"What?" She chuckled, Jack watched her curiously

"You're a good kisser" he smiled, laying back on the sand.

"Really?" she asked quirking a brow.

"Aye, a lot of experience perhaps?" he asked, smiling cheekily.

Lelani took a deep breath, laying herself down on the cool sand next to Jack

She chuckled softly, looking up at the sequin silver flickering of stars flooding the sky.

"What?" Jack asked mischievously turning his head to Lelani

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell...but definitely not as much as you think" she replied staring up at the starlit sky

Somewhere as the time went by Lelani drifted into a deep and relaxed slumber, the sound of the crashing waves lulling her away.

Smoke. SMOKE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little peek inside what I promised 0w0  
> We're making progress lol
> 
> See you all in a few days!


	10. The island inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for not posting. 
> 
> I wanted to post on Wednesday but I lost a whole chapter after the file didn't save so had to start over, I wasn't happy with it so really sorry it's only a single short update but ill probably post again next week as some personal stuff has come up that I have to sort out and atm I'm just not able to get the quality writing time, so I'm gonna take a day for a mental/emotional   
>  day tomorrow and be back to writing on Saturday.  
> Sorry if its short and sloppy***as per usual
> 
> Thanks for reading this mess and I'll see you guys next week♡

The smell of smoke pierced Lelani's nostrils, waking her in a sudden jolt, disorientated she looked around only to find herself curled into Jack's embrace- who was still sound asleep beneath her.

She gently but quickly untangled herself from Jack's arms, turning toward where the clouds of smoke were resonating from. Only to find Elizabeth setting ablaze half the island, setting fire to the barrels of rum, flames crawling up the fonds of the surrounding palms. 

Lelani pulled Elizabeth away from the remaining pieces of debris, storming off away from her.

It wasn't too long, before Jack hurriedly made his way to where the two women were standing. Lelani stood back, helplessly watching as the flames engulfed more and more of the island's little bit of vegetation. She couldn't quite find the words...but Jack beat her to it, she didn't even have a chance to open her mouth before a concerned voice cut through the air .

"No! Stop, not good!" Jack yelped ,flailing his arms in protest.

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack, her expression was unreadable but definitely some shade of angry, between red and very red to be precise.

"What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade...the rum!" he yelled storming after Elizabeth.

Lelani trailed behind them. Elizabeth finally came to a stop, plopping herself down in the sand. "Firstly, rum is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable...people into complete scoundrels" she growled, glaring at Lelani. "Secondly, that signal is over a hundred feet high, might you forget the whole royal navy is searching for us. You just keep a steady eye on that horizon Mr. Sparrow, give it an hour maybe two".

Jack scrunched up his nose pulling his pistol from it's holster, pointing it at the back of Elizabeth's head, considering his option of just pulling the trigger. Lelani threw a glare at Jack before he re holstered his pistol with a sigh.

Elizabeth turned, facing Lelani with an unreadable expression. "While 'some' of us have been round galivanting with...pirates, I've actually been thinking of a plan to get us out of here and save Will" she growled looking between Lelani and Jack.

" Yeah. Of course. You have a good plan" Lelani stated with a calm voice, a fire boiling in the pit of her stomach but she knew this wasn't the time or place to start a fight. She turned around walking toward the other side of the island, clenching her fists... Jack followed behind, leaving Elizabeth alone sitting in the sand.

~Just a while later

"God damnit, we won't be able to live with her after this" Jack sighed, staring at the Royal Navy vessel nearing the island. 

Coming to a halt, Lelani looked up at the ship in the distance and sighed. "Great"

Elizabeth stormed after her father, "But father! We have to save him. He sacrificed his life for ours. We have to save him." she insisted, near to tears

Governor Swann, continued to walk paying no attention to his daughter's desperate cry. 

"Elizabeth we shall pay no mind, if the boy decided his fate we aren't to interfere"

Lelani leaned against the taffrail, she watched as her sister trailed behind Mr. Swann angrily. She bit her lip and looked back at where Jack was standing, guarded by two men. 

She sucked in a deep breath and slowly made her way to where the Commodore was stationed. 

"Commodore Norrington, we have to save Will, he risked his life for ours it's only fair to do the same. Do it for me...as a wedding present." Lelani pushed out, her throat tensing at her own words. She looked down, tears wetting her eyes. 

Jack looked at Lelani with a sad frown, disappointment filling his eyes for a second. Her gathered himself again and stumbled forward, next to Lelani.

"A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!" Jack exclaimed, glancing at Lelani before focusing his attention back on the Commodore. 

She looked back at Jack, catching his eye for a moment before looking back down shaking her head slightly. 

"That's it me! Make ready sail!" The Commodore commanded at his crew 

"Does this mean you're accepting Commodore Norrington's proposal? Lelani?" Governor Swann asked excitedly, looking at her expectantly.

She looked at Mr. Swann trying not to break and gave a nod, pushing past the guards to the cabin assigned to Elizabeth and herself. 

She entered the cabin, shutting the door behind her letting out a deep breath. "Thank you" a voice stated from behind her.

She turned around to face Elizabeth, "It was the right thing to do" she let out, walking past her. 

"I'm...I'm sorry for what I said on the island...I didn't mean it like that" Elizabeth apologised shakily, looking at Lelani 

Lelani nodded her head and continued on, looking for a change of clothes in the small dresser.

"It's just...you and Jack...you deserve better. He's a scoundrel, a scallywag a bloody pirate!" Elizabeth stated, a fire in her words that burned the insides of Lelani. 

She paused digging through the dresser, turning to Elizabeth with a dark frown lingering on her face, a pair of pants and a white long sleeved shirt clutched in her hand. 

"Why does it upset you so much? He's a pirate, what more is there to him"

Lelani smirked, stepping behind the room devider . "He's not the only 'bloody pirate' on this ship you know" she said sarcastically, changing into the new outfit. 

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, her brow furrowed

Lelani looked at Elizabeth and smiled before leaving the cabin.

"We're making way for Isla de Muerta! Prepare the boats!" Gillette yelled, at the crew

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" Governor Swann asked, appearing behind her.

"Getting some fresh air" she answered, looking out at the little island in the distance

"It's requested that you and your sister stay inside the cabin when the Commodore and his men row out" Mr. Swann stated placing a hand on her shoulder.


	11. Take a walk boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii sooooooo guess what I'm still alive (sadly lol). I'm sorry the writing and updating has been so slow but I'm going to try to catch up on some writing >:) this weekend to hopefully have a reasonably complete update for you guys on Sunday/Monday
> 
> So if you're back here, thank you so much for reading this sorry excuse of fiction ♡

"This is bullshit!" Elizabeth yelped, slamming her hands against the door of the cabin in protest. "We have to save Will" 

"It's better and safer this way, Elizabeth" Governor Swann sighed, putting away the key to the door.

By this time Jack was most likely already inside the cave making some sort of negotiations whilst Norrington's men rowed out to their scouting positions. The plan or so Lelani heard was for Jack to lure the pirates out to the Dauntless where Norrington's men would then ambush and able to save Will.

Lelani watched in silence as her sister banged against the door, "And you! Why aren't you doing anything! You're just letting this happen?" Elizabeth shouted, turning to her sister enraged.

Lelani glanced at Elizabeth unfazed, continuing the knot she had been working on, "I AM getting us out of here" she stated, keeping her eyes on the piece of sheet in her hands.

"How? With a bedsheet?" Elizabeth challenged

"Well either it's this or you can stay here, bitch and moan until Will gets himself killed. Choice is yours" she answered in a steady but threatening voice, pulling the knot tight.

Elizabeth stared at her for a moment longer before taking a seat next to her. "What can I do to help?" she asked, an almost apologetic look on her face. 

"Start on that end by tying these two together, then weaving this one through to strengthen it, so it can take our weight" Lelani instructed, handing Elizabeth the pieces of linen.

"Lelani? Elizabeth?" Governor Swann inquired, leaning against the patterned glass of the cabin door. Both women stopped, but neither answered. "Lelani...I know you can hear me, so...I...I just want to say that...I think you made a smart decision to accept Commodore Norrington's proposal today and I'm so proud of you for the beautiful and mature woman you've grown into..." he continued. The girls finishing off their rope.

Lelani signaled Elizabeth to lower the makeshift rope with a nod and looked back at the door where Mr.Swann was still talking. She sighed but turned to the window anyway, slowly making her way down the tied sheets. 

"Lelani? Are you even listening?" Governor Swann asked knocking on the glass. 

"We have to move" Lelani whispered, rowing the boat in the direction of the island. 

"How did you even get a boat?" Elizabeth asked looking at Lelani

"Does it matter? We have to get into that cave unseen or else your dearie William might not see the morning again."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes at her sister, "Don't call him that"

Lelani shrugged her shoulders in defence, nearing the little island.

"Why can't we just go in through the front like last time? We're wasting too much time" Elizabeth asked getting frustrated by the tension of the unknown fate of her lover.

"If we use the front, we're running straight into Norrington and more than likely Barbossa's undead crew. So any better ideas?" Lelani growled, frustrated and on edge for not knowing if they'll even be in time to get to Will or...Jack for that matter. Elizabeth frowned looking back at the Dauntless in the distance with a sigh. 

"Here" Lelani instructed handing the ores to Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, watching big eyed

"Preparation" Lelani simply stated pulling a pistol from her leg strap paired with a sharp silver dagger, a skull emblem topping it off.

"Where'd you even get that?" Elizabeth asked yet again. Lelani looked up at Elizabeth with an unreadable expression. "Right, doesn't matter" Elizabeth answered her own question.

"Bring 'er in here" Lelani directed, slipping out of the boat into the refreshing cool water. Quietly leading the boat into the cave.

"Where to now?" Elizabeth asked also getting into the water. Lelani quickly brought a hand up to her mouth, motioning to stay quiet and follow. 

"So hear me out mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. Rob's your uncle Fanny's your aunt. There you are with two ships...makings of your very own fleet, 'course you'll be taking the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, give you 10% of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" Jack proposed looking at Barbossa.

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa commented, interested in Jack's offer. 

"No no no, by all means kill the whelp...just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Jack stated looking at Will, trying to get his message through. 

"That treacherous pirate" Elizabeth growled only to get an angry glance shot her way, "He knows what he's doing" Lelani answered quietly, focusing on the pirates.

They found cover behind one of the broken walls, giving the perfect view of the pirates in front of them.

"You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name!" Will demanded

"...Yah" he answered with a nod

"I want 50% of ye'r plunder" Barbossa insisted

"15!"

"40"

"25...and I'll buy you the hat, a really big one...Commodore" Jack tried, watching Barbossa closely. 

The man stood, considering his words for a moment before nodding his head.

"We have an accord" Barbossa stretched a hand out to Jack, a skin tingling smirk playing at his features.

"Gents...take a walk!" Barbossa commanded at his crew turning back to Will with another grin on his face.

"Not to the boats?" Jack question, keeping a straight face. 

Barbossa only threw a sideways glance at Jack, walking back towards Will.

"What's the plan?" Elizabeth whispered, looking at her sister pleading.

Lelani peeked over the broken piece of rock, studying the pirates scattered out around in front of them. 

Will was still stood guarded by a pirate at the top, of the cave, right above the chest of cursed golden coins. Jack rummaged through the golden loot littering the cave's floor. Barbossa watching Jack, sitting on a little island , a bored expressions filling his face.

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured. Turns out you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa commented ,studying Jack closely. 

Jack walked toward Barbossa coming to a standstill next to one of the left over pirates, digging through some gold. "Me, I'm dishonest and it's the dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, you can never predict when they're going to do something really...stupid." Jack stated, pulling the sword from the pirate's belt, kicking the man to the floor before throwing the sword to William.

"Now" Lelani yelped pulling Elizabeth up behind her, running right toward the pirates now in full fight. God damnit don't you usually run away from danger? NOT right into it.

Jack stepped forward, running Barbossa back against the gold heap. Challenging him with the sword in hand. Jack was met with the waiting retaliation from Barbossa pushing him back. Continuing the full fledged scuffle. 

Will too bounced back, shoving the pirate whom guarded him before to the ground. 

Lelani ran up to Will, grabbing the sword from the pirate cornering Will. 

"Lelani? Is Elizabeth safe?" Will asked thrusting the pirate's head against the wall.

Lelani nodded her head to where Elizabeth was running toward Will "Aye". 

Jack stepped forward, pushing his sword through Barbossa's stomach only to lead to Barbossa pulling the sword back, pushing it back through Jack's chest. 

Jack gasped...stepping back into the moonlight flooding through from the cave. There was no blood...only a now totally skeleton looking Jack, revealing a golden coin in his boney hand. "Ah I couldn't resist mate" he smiled, pulling out the sword. 

Barbossa hissed charging after Jack. A burning fury written on his face. 

"So what now Jack Sparrow? We'd be two immortal souls locked in an epic battle until judgement day and trumpet sounds" Barbossa hissed, looking at Jack.

"Or you could surrender" Jack reciprocated continuing the battle.

The pirate pushed Will down drawing his sword back at him "I'll teach you the meaning of pain!" the pirate snarled advancing.

"Oh so you like pain? Try wearing a corset" Lelani growled hitting the pirate overhead with the golden stake, lowering the tip for Will to grab on to, Elizabeth kicked the pirate back into the water turning to Will with a smile. 

"No, now's not the time" Lelani yelped ,pulling them both forward as the pirates regrouped, running back toward them. 

The pirates came hard and the came fast, they were immortal after all, a little disadvantage to their fleshy counterparts. 

Lelani, Will and Elizabeth worked in tandem, fending off the pirates. Till Lelani and Elizabeth caught the right moment to drive the stake through all 3 pirate's bodies, fusing them like a shish kebab. Will topping it off by pushing a lit bomb into the skeleton pirate's chest before pushing the pirate kebab out of the moonlight's reach.

Will made a run for the chest of gold, catching the token Jack threw.

Lelani came to a steep halt, her heart skipped a beat as a gunshot rang through the air, Barbossa's pistol pointed directly at her. 

Her blood ran cold but she didn't feel anything. Her eyes fell to the hole in Barbossa's shirt.

Barbossa turned his head back to Jack frowning. "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot" Barbossa remarked

"He didn't waste it" Will's voice rang out, all eyes darted to him. The golden medallion dropping to the pile, stained in blood. 

Lelani breathed a sigh of relief, looking at Jack.

Barbossa looked back at Jack before looking down to his chest, pulling open his coat revealing a blood soaked white shirt. He looked back up at Jack, wanting to say something but not getting the words out "I feel...cold" he muttered, collapsing to the floor littered with gold trinkets.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first little bit :)  
> I will be taking this fic the long stretch and ill try to incorporate all(5) movies, So please be patient. 0_0  
> Also going to try to stay with the movies' stories as much as possible but later branching out aswell as a deeper look into Lelani's past...got some interesting things planned there!


End file.
